Real Survivor
by Tai Wilson
Summary: The Digidestined go on Survivor, and all heck breaks loose. (The same characters from my first book. Rated PG13 for beer and guns.I was rushing when I was writing chapter 2 so it may suck.)
1. Real Survivor

Real Survivor

Real Survivor!

Hosted by: Tai Wilson

Episode 1-Land Ho!

**Day one.**

Hello and welcome to the first season of "Real Survivor!" where for 39 days 12 ordinary people will try to survive together on a deserted jungle island.

Lets join them now.

"I just love cruises!" Said Mimi.

"What are you talking about Mimi?" Asked Joe. "You've never been on one cruise on your entire life!"

"Oh ya, woops!"

Then I stepped abroad.

"Tai! You made it!" Said Kari when she saw me. "I thought you weren't coming with us!"

"I'm not." I said, and then I lighted a match and dropped it on the floor, that started a fire.

"You all have 60 seconds to grab what ever you can and bring it onto those rafts, floating in the water, before this ship blows up."

Then a few seconds later I jumped off the ship right before it blew up.

(Just so our viewers know, there was no one aboard the ship when it blew up.)

"What are we supposed to do now?" Asked Matt, when they were safely away from the burning ship now floating in the water. 

"Half of you go to one side of that island over there, and the other half of you go the other side, over there." I said.

"Tai? Where are you?" Asked Kari.

Then I swam off.

When they reached the island, they had already split up.

On one side were Tai, Matt, Sora, T.K., Davis and Kari.

On the other side were Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Cody, Ken, and Yoli.

Episode 2-The Naming!

"Well, should we name our side?" Asked Matt.

"Ya, lets call it Five X!" Said T.K.

"T.K. I think you've had to many beers." Said Matt as he tried to pull a whole cargo box of Five X beer away from T.K.

"Hey! That's the personal item I brought with me!" Said T.K. as he tried to take them back.

"What should we call our tribe?" Asked Cody.

"Tribe?" Asked Joe. "I didn't know we were a 'tribe'. Last time I checked we where just a bunch of people stranded on an island."

"Oh, ya, well we should at least name the side of the island we're on."

Then a letter fell from an airplane that was flying overhead.

"What does it say Cody?" Asked Ken.

"It says that someone has already picked a name for us."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but it says that we're called 'Camp Magmon'." 

"And we're called 'Camp Werewolfmon'." Said Tai as he read the letter.

"I wonder who picked the names." Said Matt sarcastically.

Episode 3-The First Challenge

**Day two.**

"What are we doing?" Asked Davis.

"I don't know, some thing about trying to win immunity, or something like that." Said Tai.

"What's immunity?" Asked Kari.

"I hope it means beer." Said T.K. as he opened another bottle of beer.

"T.K." Said Matt. "I think you have a problem."

"What do you mean? I can stop any time I want." Then he threw the bottle into the bushes. "See? I just stopped." Then he pulled out anther bottle.

When Tai and the others reached the spot where they where going to start the challenge, the Magmon team was just arriving.

"Welcome to the first immunity challenge!" I said. "You may not have noticed it yet, but inside that thick forest behind you are hundreds of Control Spires and 12 crates with your Digimon in them. Your challenge is to find all of your teams Digimon and free them from their crates. The first to do that gets a Control Spire from their side knocked down, allowing your Digimon to help catch food and destroy the evil Digimon that we have now scattered across the island. Now that we have that out of the way, I'd like to take some time and just ask you all some questions."

"Wait," Said Tai. "What do you mean hunt for food?"

"I mean that you'll have to find you own food from now on, but don't worry, we let loose hundreds of pigs, chickens, and stuff like that for you so you probably wont starve."

"Hold on, what do you mean 'we'?"

"Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you, right now there are hundreds of cameras hidden in the trees taping you for a new TV show on 'FOX' and 'CBS' called 'Real Survivor'. But don't try to find them because they're so well hidden that even if you-"

"I just found them!" Said Izzy.

"Dang it Izzy! You're not supposed to do that!" I said as I gave Izzy the evil eye.

"Sorry."

"That's O.K., you would have found out sooner or later. Now, lets ask a few more questions, and then we'll start. Izzy, let's start with you, what did you bring as your personal item?"

"My laptop duh!" Said Izzy.

"O.K. What about you Tai?"

"My mini telescope." Said Tai.

"Great. Davis, what did you bring?"

"I brought my soccer ball." Said Davis.

"Never can get enough soccer can you? Joe, what did you bring?"

"A First-Aid kit." Said Joe.

"That's a doctor for you, all ways prepared. Cody, what did you bring?" 

"I brought a First-Aid kit too." Said Cody.

"Another doctor. Matt, what did you bring?"

"I brought my guitar." Said Matt.

"O.K. Ken, what did you bring?"

"My chopping knife, for food."

"Great. What did you bring Mimi?"

"Sun screen." Said Mimi.

"Good job. Sora, what about you?"

"A tent." Said Sora.

"Great! Yoli?"

"A tent." Said Yoli.

"Great! What did you bring T.K.?"

"I brought a cargo box full of Five X's beer. But I'm already down to 37." Said T.K.

"T.K." I said. "I, we think you have a problem."

"Ya!" Said everyone else.

"Oh, one more thing." I said. "Your Digimon's mouths have been taped shut, so don't try calling out to them."

"O.K." Said Tai.

"O.K." I said. "Now that we have that out of the way, is everyone ready?"

"Ya!" Said every one anxiously.

"Great! 'Real survivors ready? Go!'"

Then everyone ran off in a different direction.

After a few minuets everyone started to come back.

First was Tai, then Matt, then Cody, then Joe, then Yoli, then Izzy, then Sora, then Kari, then Davis, and then T.K.

"O.K." I said. "Everyone come back. The rest of you'll have to come back here tonight to look for your Digimon. Now get back to your camp! The Werewolfmon camp will have a Control Spire knocked down right-" CRASH! "Now."

Then all the Digimon on the Werewolfmon camp Digivolved to their Champion form.

"As for everyone on the Magmon team, tomorrow, you'll have to come up to Deleted Hill! Ha!"

Episode 4-Deleted Hill

**Day three, Camp Magmon**

"It kind of sucks, we just got here and already we have to vote someone off." Said Joe.

"Well, at lest we get to meet everyone's Digimon again." Said Ken.

"We should probably go now," Said Yoli. "It's getting late and we have to be there by sundown."

"O.K. lets go." Said Cody as he stood up and started to walk away.

When they finally got to 'Deleted Hill' it was already dark.

"Finally! Uh, I mean, welcome to 'Deleted Hill!" I said when I saw them. "As you can see, 'Deleted Hill is in the middle of the island, and on top of a ten story high cliff. 

Now go over there, write down the name of who you want to leave, and put it in the box."

"Um, don't we say why we want them to leave?" Asked Izzy.

"No, that takes up to much time. Now go!"

When everyone was done I started to read the votes. "One for Izzy, one for Yoli, and one Izzy. That means Yoli is the first to go."

"WHAT!" Yelled Yoli. You can't do that!"

"Well I just did. Now get off my island!"

"That's not fair! I want a recount! Izzy should leave!"

"O.K. You both leave."

"NO!" Yelled Izzy as he grabbed Yoli and tossed her down the hill. Then he grabbed Hawkmon and threw her down the hill after Yoli.

"Well, that solves that problem." I said. "Nice work Izzy. Now get back to your camp!"

Episode 5-The Second Challenge

**Day four**

"Welcome! It is now time for your second challenge." I said once everyone was there. "In this challenge you must both make a raft, have members of your camp and their Digimon go get on the raft and then paddle over to that pole over there, grab the flag that is on the pole, and come back."

Then the Magmon camp picked Joe and Gomamon to make the raft and the Werewolfmon camp picked Tai to make the raft.

"Real survivors ready? Go!" I said as Tai and Greymon ran into the woods to start cutting.

"Marching Fishes!" Shouted Gomamon as hundreds of fish jumped out of the ocean and formed a raft for Joe and Gomamon to ride on.

By the time Tai and Greymon had made a raft Joe and Gomamon were all ready done.

"Congratulations Camp Magmon!" I said. "Camp Werewolfmon, you'll have to vote someone off tomorrow night."

Then there was a crash and all of the Digimon in Camp Magmon Digivolved to their Champion form.

Episode 6-Another One Gone!

**Day five**

"Welcome to your first 'Deleted Hill'!" I said when everyone arrived. "Now vote!"

After everyone had voted, I started to count the votes.

"One for Kari, another for Kari, one for Sora, one for Davis, one for Kari, and one for Kari. That means…um… that means that, Sora, is the first to go."

"What!" Said Sora. "I want-"

"I know, you want a recount. Well guess what? You can't have one. Now get off my island!"

Once Sora was gone I turned to the others.

"Now," I said. "Head back to your camp and get everything together, tomorrow you will bond with the Werewolfmon Camp and become one, big, camp!"

Episode 7-The Ultimate Challenge!

**Day six, Camp Werewolfmon******

"Where are we going to put our new camp?" Asked Davis. "What are we going to call it?"

"Let's call it 'Camp Digimon', or something like that." Said T.K. who wasn't in the mood for thinking.

"O.K. I'm sure the others will probably like it too."

After meeting with the others and planning where they where going to put the camp they started to bring every thing from their old camp into the new one.

"Well," Said Izzy. "It's done."

Just then I walked into the campsite.

"Nice work guys." I said. "But, it's now time for you first challenge as a group. It's just like the first challenges only now-"

Then my cell phone started ringing.

"Just a second." I said as turned on my cell phone. "Hello? Oh hi! What? How'd that happen? Oh, I see. Well, what are we going to do about it? What do you mean leave them here? How do I get out? I can't? I have to stay with them? Why? The guy who flies the helicopter is too sacred? How are we going to survive? I know there are two doctors here, but what happens if they get eaten? What do I want on my tombstone? Umm… pepperoni. Oh shoot! I just noticed that they're lessening! See ya later. I hope."

"What was that?" Asked Kari.

"Have anyone of you seen 'Lost World: Jurassic Park'? You know the island that the dinosaurs where on? Well, we're on the same island."

"What!" Said Joe. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We didn't think they could escape! But now they have so we need to, um what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Run!" Shouted T.K.

"That's the word I was looking for."

Then a stampede of dinosaurs came running in front of us.

_Well, because the show is no longer on I'm now going to start a journal._

Chapter 8-A Completely Different Game

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Matt.

"Ya, what's going to happen to us?" Asked T.K.

"Well," I said. "Let's just say, Yoli and Sora where lucky."

Then the bushes behind us started to shake.

"Time to start running again!" I yelled to everyone.

"Hey," Said T.K. once we had stopped running. "What ever happened to the cameramen?"

Then two of the cameramen came running out from inside the forest.

"We made it!" Shouted one of the cameramen.

"No you didn't." I said. "We still have to get off the island. Who are you any ways? If we're going to be stuck together we have to know each other."

"I'm Bill." Said one of the cameramen.

"I'm Bob." Said the other one.

Then I introduced everyone and me.

"Well," Said Tai. "It shouldn't be to hard to keep the dinosaurs away, all we have to do is knock down a few Control Spires."

"Well, acutely," I said. "The Control Spires have been coated with some of the world's strongest metal so that you couldn't knock any down to try and cheat."

"Tai," Said Izzy looking me in the eye. "Do I look like someone who would cheat?"

"Yes. Now, we need to get going before the carnivores find us."

"What kind of carnivores?" Asked Cody.

Then a Tyrannosaurus Rex ran out in front of us.

"That kind of carnivore." I said as I burst out of my suit. "See if you can climb up that tree. The other Digimon and me will try to get rid of it."

"Nova Blast!" Shouted Greymon.

Then, somehow, the T-rex turned the shot on us.

"Look out!" I shouted as the blast hit the tree. "Ahh!" Shouted everyone as they fell.

Then Kabuterimon caught them before they hit the ground.

"Electro Shocker!" Shouted Kabuterimon.

Then the T-rex turned it around again.

"Let's get out of here!" I said after dogging the shot.

"How did that T-rex block our shots?" Asked Agumon as he sat down.

"Maybe it has something to with all that dinosaur DNA that was thrown into the mud at the first 'Jurassic Park'. I mean, maybe when that happened it made some kind of ultra powerful dinosaur that some how made it's way over, then bred with the other dinosaurs so now it looks like all the others, but has the power of something the world has never seen before."

"Scary!" Said Bill looking around.

"I'm confused. What are you talking about?" Asked Bob. "What's Digimon?"

So I told Bob and Bill about everything.

"Wow." Said Bill.

"What?" Asked T.K.

"Even after all that I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh well."

"Well, we should probably make a camp for the night."

"But how are we going to protect ourselves if the dinosaurs can deflect our shots?" Asked Agumon.

"Well," Said Bob as he opened his duffel bag. "The producers of the show thought this might happen."

"All of it?" Asked Matt.

"Somehow, yes. So he came up with a backup plan."

"What?"

Then he pulled out of his bag, thirty tranquillizer guns, rope, the "High Hide"{a cage can be put in the tops of trees} that was in 'Lost World', fourteen knifes, fifteen shotguns, sixty grenades, and thirty hand guns. (Everyone gets one or two of the items.)

"Isn't that a little violent?" Asked Kari.

"Well, ya. But so are the dinosaurs." Said Bill.

"Oh ya."

Well, let's get moving." I said. "There should be an abandoned village not to far away, we can camp there, then call for help in the morning."

"What if whoever's on the other side of the line is to scared?" Asked Cody.

"Well, then we'll just have to learn to adapt to the environment, and hope we don't get eaten. Now let's move!"

Chapter 9-Run!

"Well," Said Tai. "We've reached the high grass. After we get through this, it's just a five mile walk to the village."

"Look! Other people!" Shouted Kari as she pointed to a group of people who were walking on the other side of the field.

Then Kari started running to the group.

As Kari was running, the people in the back of the group one by one started to be pulled down as long tails shot up into the air.

"That can't be a good sign." Said Joe as he watched.

"Everyone," I said. "Run as fast as you can. When you get out of the long grass, there should be a dinosaur graveyard, wait for Tai and me there, we're going after Kari. Tai?" I said turning toward him. "Can you run fast?"

"I was the fastest on the track team at school."

"Good, you'll need it. Now let's go!"

As Tai and I ran toward where we last saw Kari a six feet tall, dark green, Velociraptor jumped in front of us.

"Now we know who was eating everyone," Said Tai.

"Wait," I said. "This isn't right."

"I know, why are we even on this island?"

"Not that," I said annoyed. "Velociraptors are pack hunters."

"And that means what?"

"It means that there are always two or more."

"Should we run?"

"No. If we do, the others will get us."

"But if we stay here that one will get us."

"We're trapped. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

Then I pulled out the shotgun Bob had given me and shot the Velociraptor right in the face.

"You got him!" Shouted Tai.

Then the Velociraptor spit the bullet out of his mouth.

"I think it's time to run now."

"I think your right." I said as we turned around to see two other Velociraptors.

"Oh no." We said together.

Then the one behind us pounced…

"What's taking them so long?" Asked Mimi.

Then Kari came running up to them.

"Kari! You made it!" Said T.K. "Where's Tai and Tai?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Kari.

"They went looking for you. Didn't they find you?"

"No, I got lost and when I finally found my way out I saw you guys."

"You mean they never came to get you?"

"No."

Then Tai and me came running into the graveyard cut and bruised.

"Where have you been?" Asked Matt.

"What happened?" Asked Kari.

"Oh no! I feel a flashback coming on!" Shouted Joe.

_ _

One hour ago. 

"We're trapped. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

Then I pulled out the shotgun Bob had given me and shot the Velociraptor right in the face.

"You got him!" Shouted Tai.

Then the Velociraptor spit the bullet out of his mouth.

"I think it's time to run now."

"I think your right." I said as we turned around to see two other Velociraptors.

"Oh no." We said together.

Then the one behind us pounced…

…"Tai! Look out!" I shouted.

Then the Velociraptor jumped onto Tai's back.

"Help!" Shouted Tai.

Then I knocked the Velociraptor off Tai, and it attacked me.

Before Tai could get up another Velociraptor jumped at him.

"Tai! Behind you!" I shouted as I tried to wrestle off the other one.

Then Tai pulled out his two handguns as he turned onto his back and opened fire.

"The guns aren't working!" Shouted Tai as he stood up.

"Then run!" I shouted back as I grabbed the Velociraptor that was on my back, by the neck and threw him over my shoulders onto the ground.

Then I grabbed three grenades off my belt and threw it at the Velociraptors as we ran.

Then a few minuets later we reached the graveyard.

_Back to now._

"…And that's what happened." I said as I looked back to make sure none of the Velociraptors where following us.

"Well," Said Matt as he stood up. "We should probably try to make it to the village before it gets dark."

Chapter 10-The Village

"Let's just stop and rest here awhile before going on. But stay close to the clearing so you don't get lost, and eaten." I said after about two hours of walking.

"I wonder what everyone is doing right now back home." Said T.K.

Then a big, fat, purple, Tyrannosaurus-Rex looking dinosaur came trotting out of trees singing.

"Ahh! It's Barney!" I shouted as everyone opened fire.

Finally we started walking again and reached the village in a matter of minuets.

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Matt when we reached the village. "It's already dark and-"

"Quite!" I said cutting him off. "Do you hear that?"

"Ya, it sounds like a chirping sound or something."

"They followed us." Said Tai backing up slowly.

Then a Velociraptor jumped off a roof, and two others circled around behind us.

"Why did they just set a trap?" Asked T.K. as hundreds more came out of nowhere. "They aren't supposed to set traps."

"These are different than other dinosaurs, their way smarter, and stronger."

"Well," Said Matt. "I think that Barney became way _stupider, and __weaker."_

"No, he was always like that."

Then I slowly inched over to Matt and Tai.

"Hey guys," I whispered. "I think I might have a plan."

Then I told them my plan and inched back over to where I was before.

After a few minutes one of the Velociraptors moved, and so did Tai. Then another moved, and so did Matt.

Then quickly Tai and Matt grabbed the two Velociraptors that were closest as I jumped onto one of the roofs, and then jumped even higher, and threw all of Tai's, Matt's, and my grenades at all of the Control Spires so that they would blow up.

Then when I jumped down I had already Digivolved into Werewolfmon, Agumon had Digivolved into Weregreymon, and Gabumon had Digivolved into Ex-Gururumon.

"Payback time." I said as we walked up to the Velociraptors.

After we had gotten most of them there where only about three left, and one was trying to dig under a door to a shed so I walked into the other side of the shed to wait.

"Nick! Look out! Get up here!" Shouted a young woman and a little girl, who where both up by the ceiling, when I came in.

"Wrong show." I said as walked out, right before the Velociraptor dug through and a man walked in. (For those of you confused, that was a scene from the movie 'Jurassic Park: The Lost World'.J)

Chapter 11-The Final Battle

"Is that all of them?" Asked Joe.

"I hope." I said.

Then a Velociraptor, that was the size of a Tyrannosaurus-Rex, came running over a hill.

"I think there's still one left." Said Matt.

When me and the other Digimon tried to get it and it over powered us.

He's to strong!" Said Herculeskabuterimon.

"There's only one thing left to do." I said as I walked into one of the sheds, and walked out with Werefrigimon walking next to me.

"Ex- Gururumon, De-Digivolve." I said as Ex-Gururumon De-Digivolved into Weregururumon.

Then it started.

"Werewolfmon,"

"Weregreymon,"

"Weregururumon,"

"Werefrigimon,"

"DNA Digivolve to…

Jackalmon!"

"You can't defeat me!" Shouted the dinosaur.

"He can talk!" Said Cody.

"It doesn't matter if he can talk or not, he's going down!" We shouted as we ran toward him.

After two hours of fighting we finally won.

"Even though you have destroyed me," Said the dinosaur. "There are others, and they will find you. My master will find you, and when he does, he will bring with him a whole army of others like me, and they will rule the world again!"

After we had radioed the helicopter pilot, we headed home so we could sue the producers of the show, and try to talk them out of making a second series.

Coming Soon,

Real Survivor2: The Australian Outback!J


	2. Real Survivor2

Real Survivor2: The Australian Outback

Real Survivor2: The Australian Outback!

Hosted by: Mr. Ishida

Episode 1-After The Island

Hello and welcome to the second season of 'Real Survivor', where for 39 days 12 ordinary people will try to survive in the Australian Outback!

But before we start the show, we're going to show you what happened _after the first show._

Let's watch!

"Wow!" Said Mimi. "I can't believe we actually won the case!"

"Ya," Said Joe. "I never even thought of suing the producers of a major TV series. But, then again, I never thought of being chased by dinosaurs."

"Well, we're all millionaires now. What should we buy first?"

"How about a red, convertible, Viper?" I asked.

"Hey! I know!" Said T.K. "How about we all buy plane tickets so we can go visit the person we met when we went around the world?"

"Hey! That's a really good idea T.K.!" I said.

Then my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked. "Oh. It's you. What? What! No we wont go on another show! How did you get the money for this anyway? It was already being made even when we where on the show? I already told you, NO! Even if you pay us. You'll pay us how much? How do find all this money? What you gave us was like giving us a penny? So how much will you pay us? Is that even a real number? It is. It's just very big? And how much will you pay us? Wow. Wow! WOW! We'll do it!"

Then I turned off my cell phone to find everyone staring at me.

"Great news T.K. You get to see Steve for free! In fact, you all get do see Steve for free!"

"Tai," Said Izzy. "What did you do?"

"I said that we'd all be on 'Real Suvivor2' because they're going to pay each of us, what number was it? Oh ya. $999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999.99!J And they pay for every thing! It'll be great!"

"Is that a real number?"

"I think it is."

"Where do they get all this money from?"

"I have no idea. Also, they said Matt's dad would host this time!"

_ _

_And that's how it all started, **AGAIN!**_

Episode 2-Back in the Outback!

"This is a really relaxing airplane ride." Said Kari.

"You must not be watching the movie, are you?" Said T.K.

"No. What is it?"

"It's 'Jurassic Park' and 'The Lost Word: Jurassic Park'."

By the time we had reached the airport in Sydney, Australia, we were all having flashbacks of the island.

"Hey, there's Steve!" Said T.K. when we got off the plane.

"Hey Steve!" I said when I saw him."

"G'day!" Said Steve. "What you two old blokes been up to?"

"Nothing really, just being chased by vicious, blood thirsty, meat eating, devils."

"Oh, you met the mother in law?"

"Good news Steve." I said.

"What?" Asked Steve.

"I think T.K.'s finally sober again!"

"How do you know?"

"When we where getting our shots so we could come into Australia I think I saw some blood in his alcohol stream."J

After eating some food and going on a tour of Sydney, we started the game.

"Hey everyone!" Said T.K. before the game started. "I just talked to the producers of the show, and they said Steve could be in the game with us!"

"Great!" I said. "We'll really need someone who lives here, so we don't get hurt or break any laws or anything."

As we were flying in an airplane, Mr. Ishida walked up to us and said, "We are now flying over the middle of the outback, and now you will have to parachute out of this airplane and, hopefully, land safely on the rugged lands below, and start a camp.

Now grab what you can and JUMP!"

Then he opened one of the doors and started throwing parachutes at everyone and pushing them out of the airplane.

"What are we going to do now?" Shouted T.K. as we fell through the air.

"Open your parachute!" I shouted.

"Oh ya, I guess that would work."

"So," Said Steve once we'd landed. "Who's on what side?"

"I don't know." I said. "But I think it's me, Tai, you, T.K. Matt, Joe, and Izzy on one team, and the others on the other team."

"We'll," Said Matt. "We better start making our camp."

Episode 3-The First Challenge!

"Welcome to your first immunity challenge!" Said Mr. Ishida when we arrived. "Today you will each have to-"

Then the bushes behind us started to shake and Bob and Bill came running out both out of breath.

"What happened to you two old blokes?" Asked Steve.

"They're back!" Said Bill. "Just like he said! Get out while you still can!"

Then Bob and Bill ran off into the forest.

"What's that crazy old bloke talking about?" Asked Steve.

"Weird." Said Mr. Ishida.

"Oh no." Said Tai and me together.

"You don't think he's serious do you?" Asked Tai looking around.

"I hope not." I said.

"What are you two blokes talking about?" Asked Steve, who still had no idea about what was going on.

"I'll be right back." I said. "I need to go get my personal item from the camp."

Then I ran off into the forest.

"Matt, what's going on?" Asked Mr. Ishida.

"Dad," Said Matt. "You don't want to know."

"Yes I do! Now tell me!"

When Matt was done telling Mr. Ishida about the island I was just coming back.

"So that's why you sued those producers." Said Mr. Ishida.

When I came back I had on black combat boots, a red band on my forehead and black goggles with red lenses on the band. Also I had on a black trench coat, black jeans, and a thick black sweater. Also I had two shotguns, two handguns, a chain of bullets crossing over my chest that was connected to a machinegun, and a rocket launcher.

"O.K. everyone, get ready to get back onto the airplane." I said.

"Wow! You're really prepared for those dinos!" Said Steve when he saw me.

Once again the show has stopped and I have started a journal. 

"We have to move fast, or the dinosaurs will get us." I said as we walked.

Then there was a huge roar from inside a canyon in front of us.

"Was that a T-rex?" Asked Mr. Ishida.

"It can't be." I said. "It sounded to big to be a T-rex."

Then the ground below us crumbled into dirt and we fell into the canyon with a **_THUD!_**

Chapter 4-Inside the Canyon

"What the… where are we?" Asked Joe looking around, as he held his head in pain.

"I think we're in the canyon." Said Matt looking around.

"How can we be in the canyon? This doesn't even look like Australia, it looks more like that island we where on for 'Real Survivor', or a rainforest."

"You mean a rainforest back in the prehistoric time." Said Tai.

Then we heard the same roar we had heard before, only this time it was followed by a smaller sounding roar that slowly turned into a low gurgling sound.

"Let's get going." I said after hearing the two roars.

After three hours of walking we noticed that every hour the roars became closer and closer.

"This is really freaky." Said Mr. Ishida. "I wish Gabumon was here."

"I know what you mean," Said Steve. "Especially because the dinos here are mutants. I hate mutants."

"Hey!" I said, very offended.

"Sorry mate, I forgot."

Then a Velociraptor came running out of the forest.

"Get it!" I shouted as I pulled out my shotgun.

"Wait!" Shouted the raptor.

"Why should we wait for someone like _you?" I asked poking him with the tip of my gun._

"Because, I'm not a dinosaur."

Then another raptor ran out of the trees.

"Nether am I." Said the other.

Then the first raptor started to pull at his face until he pulled off a mask, and reveled Bob's head. After that the second one did the same and reviled Bill's head.

"We where hiding in these so that the other dinosaurs wouldn't get us." Said Bob as he and Bill climbed out of the two Velociraptor suits.

"Well," Said Steve. "We're all real happy that you two blokes made it-"

"We are?" Asked Matt.

"Ya, we are. But, there are still a lot of dinos out there, so lock and load!" Then he tossed Bob and Bill each a shotgun.

Chapter 5-Land of the Spineosaurs!

"How are we going to get out of here?" Asked Bob.

"Either make something to help us scroll up the cliff," I said. "Or the same way we did on the island, radio for help."

Then, suddenly, something went running through the tops of the trees.

"What was that?" Asked Bill.

"It looked like one big blur." Said Kari.

Then another 'blur' went running through the trees, then one came running behind us on the ground. Then another, and another until we where surrounded by them.

"They're everywhere! On the ground, _and in the trees!" Said Cody._

"No duh Einstein." I said under my breath.

"I'm scared." Said Kari.

"No need to be scared, when I have my trusty _shotgun with me!" Said Bob as he loaded his gun._

Then one of the blurs jumped off the trees, and slowly stopped moving, to show a six-foot tall dark green reptile.

"It's a Velociraptor!" Said Cody.

"Once again, 'the genius', hits the nail right on the head." I mumbled.

"Welcome strangers." Hissed the Velociraptor.

"That doesn't sound to friendly." Whispered Joe.

"Do not interrupt me!" Yelled the raptor.

"Sorry," Said Joe as he backed away.

"Now" Said the raptor. "As I was saying, we are not Velociraptors. We aren't even dinosaurs. I fact, I think it's an INSULT to our intelligence to call us dinosaurs!"

"But if you aren't dinosaurs, then what are you?" Asked Bill.

"We are a new breed of reptile, 'Spineosaurs'!" Said the reptile.

"What kind of 'Spineosaur' are you?" Asked Mr. Ishida.

"We," Said the Spineosaur, looking at the others still in the tree. "Are called Raptors. Not **_Velociraptors, just _****_Raptors."_**

"Wow." Said Tai. "But if you aren't Velociraptors, then who attacked us on the island?"

"We are!" Shouted the Raptor as the other Raptors stopped running and surrounded us.

"Oh no." We all said together.

Then we were knocked out.

Chapter 6-Chameleon!

"What happened?" Asked Matt as he looked around. "Where are we?"

"You are in my dungeon!" Said a mysterious voice from inside the shadows.

"Who are you?"

"That does not matter!" Boomed the voice. "Oh wait, yes it does. My name is Chameleon. I am what originally was made from the dinosaur DNA. I do not have a name for my species because I am every species of dinosaur carnivore known to man, and more!"

"So then why do they call you Chameleon?"

"Because, I have the ability to change my form to look like any dinosaur I want. But be warned, there is one other like me."

"I don't believe you." Said Tai as he stood up.

"You don't? Well then, I'll prove it to you! Tell me any dinosaur name, and I'll turn into it."

"O.K. A T-Rex."

Then he turned into a T-Rex.

"A Velociraptor."

Then he turned into a Velociraptor.

Finally he had turned into twenty dinosaurs.

"Can you turn into different reptiles or does it have to be a dino?" Asked Steve.

"It can be any reptile." Said Chameleon.

"Then turn into the 'Lock Ness Monster'."

Then he turned into the 'Lock Ness Monster' and everyone pulled out a camera and took a picture so they could sell it later.

"Now turn into a tree frog." Said Tai.

Then He turned into a tree frog, and right when he did, Tai stepped on him.

"Well, that settled our problems." Said Joe when we came out of the dungeon.

"No it didn't." Said a Raptor who was standing right outside the door.

Chapter 7-Shadow

"Why did you step on my brother?" Asked a mysterious voice from inside the shadows.

"Are you the other dinosaur that Chameleon warned us about?" Asked Tai.

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Shadow."

"Why are you called Shadow?"

Then Tai's shadow suddenly grew taller.

"There's something bad behind me isn't there?" Asked Tai nervously.

Then Tai's shadow's arms lowered and gripped it's hands around Tai's throat.

"Help!" Shouted Tai with a dry chough.

Then Tai's shadow returned to normal and a dinosaur that looked a lot like Weregreymon appeared.

"That's why they call me Shadow." Said the dinosaur.

Then he grabbed the Raptor that was standing out side, threw him down the hall, shut the door, and then he unlocked the locks on the chains around our ankles.

"What are you doing?" Asked Matt.

"Saving you." Said the Raptor.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want to see the dinosaurs, or, 

the spineosurs, ruling the world again. Now get ready to run."

"How are we supposed to get out of the canyon?" I asked.

"Easy, use those claws of yours."

"How'd you know?"

"I'll tell you later."

Once we had gotten out of the dungeon we immediately started being chased by Raptors and Velociraptors.

"Run!" Shouted Shadow. "I'll hold them off for you! When you get to the top there should be a detonator, blow up the canyon! It's the only way to stop this forever!"

Then he turned around and ran into the swarm of dinosaurs behind us.

When we reached the edge of the cliff I had already Digivolved and started throwing everyone up to a rope that was hanging from the middle of the cliff leading to the top, then I started climbing up.

Chapter 8-Retirement

"Wow." Said Tai as we sat on Steve's front porch. "I can't believe we finally destroyed all the dinosaurs!"

"Well Steve." I said. "I'm sad to say it but, we have to go back to Japan tomorrow."

"Hey," Said T.K. as he walked up to us. "Lets go do something together before it's to late."

"What do you old blokes want to do?" Asked Steve.

"Let's go practice our shooting." I said as I pulled out my handgun.

"This was a great idea Tai!" Said Matt as he loaded another disk. "Pull!" Shouted Tai as he shot the disk.

Then my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked. "What? You'll pay us how much?"

Then Matt pulled the cell phone out of my hand and loaded it to shoot.

"Hey! That's my cell phone!" I said as I tried to take it back.

"Pull!" Shouted Tai as he shot my phone into pieces.

_(A quote from T.K.) "So you can see we're still having adventures. They're just a little different than the ones we used to have when we were kids. The darkness has not been destroyed, and it will continue to fight against the light, but as long as people remember to follow their dreams, evil will be kept at bay. And on days like today, it's hard to see any darkness anywhere. Now it's up to children everywhere to follow their dreams. Who knows where they'll end up? But_ _the only way to find out is to take that first step in adventure."_

The End!


End file.
